


Requests for drunk writing night

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: Posted from my tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

So, SATURDAY AUGUST 17 from 7pm-2am eastern will be my next drunk writing night! Feel free to start sending in requests now, and please put in the ask that it is for drunk writing night! You can abbreviate DWN

You can request from my nat x femreader prompt list, my drunk prompt list, my original prompt list, or submit your own idea! 

ALSO, I am opening this night up to ANYONE who wants to join in (who is old enough to drink haha). Last time, I had great drunk conversations with many! If you’re a writer and want to drunk write, please let me know or just show up here drunk on saturday!! Join in on the fun! If you’re not a writer and want to join in, please let me know or just show up here drunk on saturday! I had so much fun last time, and I am so EXCITED to do this again!!!


	2. Prompts

Non-dialogue prompts EXCLUSIVE to drunk writing nights

100\. Person A is training. Person B is admiring them.  
101\. Person A climbs into bed after coming back from a mission and finds Person B naked.  
102\. Person A has one thing on their mind- Person B.   
103\. Person A tries to get Person B in the mood.   
104\. Person A can’t sleep and heads onto the balcony. Person B wakes up and finds them out there.   
105\. Person A likes Person B. But they’re flirting sucks. Luckily, Person B finds it cute anyway.   
106\. Person A has been working themselves too hard. Person B tries to help.  
107\. Person A definitely can’t cook, but tries to anyway, leading to a kitchen disaster. Person B comes home to the disaster.   
108\. Person A can see the future and sees that Person B dies.   
109\. Person A buys Person B a nice gift.  
110\. Person A and Person B go out on a romantic date.  
111\. Person A is feeling under the weather but still powers through their day out with Person B.  
112\. Person A and Person B go stargazing. It’s cold. Jackets will be shared.   
113\. Person A is upset and just wants cuddles. Person B is busy though. 

Dialogue prompts EXCLUSIVE to drunk writing nights  
114\. “Come back to bed.”  
115\. “Don’t go.”   
116\. “You can’t expect me to stay.”  
117\. “Oh, yeah, you’re dead.”  
118\. “Your hands are freezing.”  
119\. “I can practically hear your stomach rumbling.”  
120\. “Let’s do something fun today.”  
121\. “Our anniversary is coming up. What do you want to do?”  
122\. “Just let me love you.”   
123\. “Why are you so afraid?”  
124\. “Calm down. You’re gonna be okay.”  
125\. “I think I might have a heart attack. You’re just too beautiful.”  
126\. “What did you just say? That’s highly inappropriate.”


End file.
